Methods and apparatus for aerating turf are shown and described.
The conception of a pair of tine shafts driven through a differential shaft in a turf aerator as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,773, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, represented a major innovation in the turf field. In particular, the ability to operatively connect and clutch one or the other or both of the tine shafts, whether done mechanically, hydrostatically, or in other manners or combinations, allow the operator to make turns while the tines are still in contact with the turf. However, once turning was a possibility, operators desired further ability in directing the turf aerator during operation.
As an example, in an alternate approach by others to this major innovation, outer tine assemblies were rotatably mounted at the two end portions of a single driven shaft including inner tine assemblies secured to the single driven shaft intermediate the outer tine assemblies. Although increasing turning ability relative to conventional turf aerators existing prior to U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,773, this alternate approach did not have the turning ability achieved by the turf aerator of U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,773.
Further, during normal operation of the turf aerator, the tines need servicing such as the result of blockage and breakage. Such servicing was performed from underneath the conventional turf aerator which was often held in a tilted condition. Furthermore, replacement of tines was difficult to accomplish by the operator, and tine reel assemblies utilized were difficult and expensive to manufacture and assemble.
Likewise, to provide penetration of the tines into the turf, weights are removably attached to the sides of the chassis in conventional turf aerators. It can then be appreciated that such removable weights increased the overall mass which resulted in increased operator fatigue and apparatus wear as well as reduced maneuverability.
Additionally, conventional turf aerators utilized various arrangements to position transport wheels relative to the chassis to allow transport without tine engagement as well as to control the depth of tine penetration. However, such arrangements were relatively complicated in design increasing cost and maintenance as well as requiring tools for adjustment.
Thus, need for improvement in methods and apparatus for aerating exists in the field of turf management.